Park Your Heart
by 98's
Summary: It was just a simple, unusual, coincidence. She's not sure when that was changed to be their normal routine. One-shot. /IdontknowIdontknowthis


**Disclaimer: I want to have it.**

* * *

 **Park Your Heart**

It begins with a coincidence. You may say it was fate, you may say it was destiny. But for her, it was really only a coincidence and nothings else.

.

.

.

She is walking to the grocery store, shopping for dinner, when she passes the park. It's normal for her to walk through the place when she's going out—since it is the shortcut to almost wherever her destination—but it's unusual for her to meet the trio first years there.

"Hi, Nico-chan nyaa!" Rin, as the loudest speaker from those three, calls her first. She startles. Blinking her eyes, she walks closer to them, forgetting her usual idol act.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um… Nico-chan, good afternoon," says Hanayo. And because Hanayo is not Rin, and she is more polite than the former, Nico replies her greet. The last first year though, doesn't bother to open her mouth, and chooses to indifferently twirling her red hair.

"So… what are you doing here?" asks Nico for the second time.

"There's a new ramen shop nearby nya," says Rin, moving both her arms up-and-down. "We decided to try it out together!"

"Maki-chan too?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. Her eyes move to the redhead's direction.

"Yeah! After Rin persuades her, Maki-chan's finally agreed nya!"

"More like you forced me to," cuts Maki.

"So you don't want to?" The cat-like girl asks, teary-eyed.

"Uh-no… I don't say that…"

"Be nice, Maki-chan," scolds Nico, grabbing her chance to tease the redhead. She's back sounding like her idol persona. "You couldn't make friends that way, Nico~"

"S-shut up," and as usual, the redhead's response is to glare at Nico before she moves her glance to the side. "I don't want to hear that from you." She adds. Nico pouts. They would definitely start bickering again if not for Rin and Hanayo.

"You want to join us, Nico-chan?" the shy girl asks.

Nico shrugs her shoulder. "No, thanks. I've already got plans for dinner."

.

.

.

Kokoro is her most reliable sister.

It doesn't mean she likes her better than her other siblings. But she knows when she was busy with other things, Kokoro would take care her little sister and brother well enough. Maybe she takes her for granted. That's why she didn't expect it when Kokoa said Kokoro hasn't come back.

It's almost dinner time.

Where is her most mature, reliable, obedient little sister go?

Nico doesn't know whether it's best to inform her mother or not. However the decision is made for her when she tries calling their mom's office only to find out she has gone home few minutes ago. And yes, Nico has tried calling her mom's cellphone but there's no hope she would pick up if she has been in the train.

The twin tail-haired girl then starts her searching. Before she could go too far though, she gets an e-mail from Nozomi. The content is as cryptic as usual. _Call your beloved princess, or meet them at your fateful place._ She closes it quickly without thinking about it too much. She doesn't have any patience and time to play with Nozomi's riddle.

She arrives to the park. Their usual playground when her siblings begged her to take them somewhere. It's the closest and easiest place to reach from their home. She takes a look, anxious to find her little sister safe and sound.

And she's not disappointed, just surprised.

Kokoro is with Maki.

"Kokoro!" she calls, rushing to them.

"Onee-sama?" the one she called replies, stopping her activity with the redhead princess.

"Why haven't you back? I said you have to be at home at five, right?!"

She tries not to raise her voice. Really. She tries not to. But what her mind's thinking; and what's out in the reality are very different. Maki looks bewildered hearing her. And Kokoro is…

Kokoro is her most obedient little sister. She is not accustomed to be the target of her older sister's wrath. That's why it doesn't take long for her to cry. Although she's mature, she's still only a kid, after all.

Nico, seems to come back to herself after seeing her sister's tears, only sighs. She runs her hand through her raven hair. "Sorry, Kokoro. I didn't mean to yell."

"No... I'm the one who's sorry… sorry for making you worry, Onee-sama. Forgive me…"

"There's no need for that," Nico smiles, rubbing her little sister's head. "Let's go home now, okay? We don't want Mama to be worried too, right?"

Kokoro nods, wiping her tears. Before they could do that though…

"Ah, Maki-chan…" says Nico, like she only realizes her junior's presence now. "Sorry you have to saw that."

"No, it's fine…," Maki mutters, frowning. "I should have told you Kokoro is with me. I'm sorry too."

Nico blinks. Her junior has a point. But she's more curious about how the two of them could end up together until late—for kid—like this. She doesn't ask it though. She has enough excitement for the day.

.

.

.

Nico likes Idols. Her friends know her interest without exception. They don't know she's a member of A-RISE and other idol group's fans club though. And it's normal for her to go to Idols-related events, especially if it held up in Tokyo.

That Saturday, she plans to watch Ishikawa Yuki's solo concert alone. Yes. Alone. She likes it better that way. She could concentrate more to learn—whatever she could learn- from the older girl. Idols are not only about cute faces, sing and dance abilities, or even being funny. It's about character and how you portrayed it.

At least that's what Nico believes.

And she feels envious, with a bit grudgingly joy, after watching it. The older, professional idol is so much better than her from all aspect. She understands what her fans wanted. She threw wink at them with perfect timing. She looked to the camera suddenly as if she had eyes in the back of her head.

Her performance was really beautiful, it's astonishes her. And their age only have two-three years difference apart (though body-wise… they are more far away).

Nico sighs. She stops at her favorite park, trying to gather her normal self-confidence.

It's what she supposed to do, but when her eyes meet Maki's, she forgets her initial worries and doubts. "Maki-chan?"

"Nico-chan," says Maki with the same bored expression she wears every day.

"What—"

"—Are you doing here? You don't have any other question beside that, Nico-chan? How very creative."

"Wha—I am! Don't underestimate the super number one Idol Nico-nii!"

"If you were, then why are you walking alone without people immediately look at you?"

"You look at me."

"You sound awfully self-conceited."

"It's not self-conceited if it's a fact."

They argue back and forth for a while, making Nico completely forgot about her earlier concern.

.

.

.

She doesn't know why Nozomi thinks it's a good idea to ask Maki for help. Yeah, the freshman is smart, genius even. But there's no way she could understand the third year's material, right? It's two years earlier!

Nico swallows her protest when Maki, in fact, understands them better than her. Studying is never her strong point (since it's not really interesting, and she doesn't have any focus to do it), but she would lie if she said she was feeling delighted to be beaten by her underclassman. No. No sane person would say that.

And of course, no prideful person would say that either.

She walks home that day, grumbling, thinking how to even the score with the princess. Taking shortcut through the park, Nico almost stumbled when she's seeing Maki stands there, almost like she's waiting for her to appear.

Which is not possible.

Although she already loses counts the number of their meetings in the park—Nozomi likes to call it rendezvous in the park, she retorts by saying they were not making any promises—she still believes that they were all just coincidence.

And it's logical to think so. Maki's house is not too far from the park, though it was on the opposite direction from Nico's. If they ever walk home together, park is the exact point where they will separate.

"Maki-chan, do you miss Nico-nii already, you're waiting for her?"

Nico still bitters after losing to Maki, but it didn't stop her to try teasing the girl. Maki rolls her eyes. "You wish."

She mocks hurt. "Then… you hate Nico?"

The redhead shoves her senior gently on the arm. "Stop acting, Nico-chan."

Nico shrugs, back to her normal expression. She doesn't try to convince Maki even though she's not really kidding about her question. It is fine as it is.

"By the way, Nico-chan. Are you seriously couldn't answer that question?"

"Huh?"

"Nozomi was only kidding when she gave you that question. It was math question for first years, not third."

Nico's skin is originally pale, but it doesn't mean it can't get any paler.

.

.

.

She likes her underclassmen, really. Hanayo is the other member who shared the same interest as her. Rin is like the innocent kitty she could always trick—more often than not it is backfired her though. And Maki is… Maki. She likes them, alright.

But it doesn't mean she wanted to be grouped with them. She is a third year, like Nozomi, like Eli. And yeah, she didn't want to be the third wheel when these two in the mood for parfait either, but it doesn't mean she wants to be a fourth wheel between the trio first years.

Today, Rin asks her to join them for Ramen Tour after school. She refuses it, of course. But the cat, always sneaky, steals her bag before she could safely go home. Hanayo then tries to persuade her senior, while Maki as passive as ever doesn't even bat her eyelashes seeing Nico chases Rin.

They all go, in the end.

Nico wonders why Maki agreed though. She's sure the redhead doesn't have any interest in Ramen, and the loner is not the type to kindly accept other's invitation just for the sake of socializing. She is more likely to answer, "I don't have time for that", and then traumatizing the inviter.

But here she is… sitting beside her, eating her portion quietly. It's really a wonder.

After that, they're going home together.

"Hey, Maki-chan," Nico speaks up when they've arrived to the park. "How about we go together tomorrow?"

The redhead stares at her senior, almost without blinking. She then nods her head. "Meet in here?"

"Yup!"

Now it's totally rendezvous.

.

.

.

It's not her fault she's late. She doesn't know why her siblings choose that day, that morning, to made trouble.

First, they didn't wake up even after she screamed at the top of her lungs—she's worried their neighbors would break their door after hearing her. Second, they didn't want to eat their breakfast—Koutarou kept playing with his food. Third, they couldn't make up their minds about their clothes fast enough—Kokoa rejected her recommendation. And Kokoro, who usually scolded (persuaded) her siblings alongside her, chose to be passive today.

And she is late. She forgets to give Maki notice too. She guesses the redhead probably already on her way to the school, grumbling about her senior's lateness. And when they meet in the afternoon she would say to her, "You could at least tell me so I didn't have to wait for you."

She doesn't blame Maki if she leaves her.

Nico runs, thinking like that. But to her surprise, Maki is still waiting for her. The redhead doesn't say anything. They don't even talk throughout their journey and opt instead to run quicker.

Passing the gate, before it closed, they're walking fast to their respective shoes locker. Changing her outdoor shoes with the indoor one, Nico can see Maki walks by from her peripheral. She pauses at her track though, seemingly waiting for her senior to finish. But when Nico's done changing, the redhead had been disappeared from the spot.

She blinks. Well. Now… this is not surprising.

.

.

.

Nozomi is the most annoying friend she ever had. Acting suspicious deliberately, loves playing riddle, likes to meddle in other people's business, and-not to forget—her 'washi washi max' habit. Most of their juniors look up to her as if she was the wisest person among them. Eli, although doesn't think like that, has been charmed about the same.

Nico and Maki is the only member who still sane enough to see Nozomi as she is. But Nico knows how to pick her battle. Whereas the redhead is smarter, she is more prideful too. Yeah, she's sure the other would reject the statement, saying she was worse than her. However, to be honest-although she would never admit it in public-she's mostly bluffing when she does that.

And Nozomi has succeeded in making Maki lost their bet, albeit she thinks it's a predetermined outcome from the start. Nico can't hear what Maki's punishment for losing, since Nozomi chooses to whisper her instruction to the redhead, and Kotori interrupts her observation by asking her opinion about their outfits.

Oh. It's good. It's cute. But it needs—

"Nico-chan."

She turns her head. Nozomi is chuckling, a bit too amused—from her opinion, in the corner of the room.

"What's up, Maki-chan?" asks Nico. She feels tempted to tease her junior. But whatever Nozomi got her do, it's already coloring Maki's face with red. And she doesn't want the first year to explode from embarrassment in front of her. The last time it happened, Maki immediately escaped to no one know where, and Nico was left feeling the other's pointed stare at her back.

It was not a nice feeling, for sure.

"Umm… want to go home together?"

She glances at Nozomi; sees the purple haired shrine maiden's giggling by herself. "Sure."

"And…," Maki continues, making Nico's frown deepened. There's more? How many instructions Nozomi gave her?

"Can we stop for a parfait?"

What's wrong with Nozomi and Eli and their addiction to parfait!?

.

.

.

She refuses to stop for a parfait. They are not that idiot couple. They are just Nico and Maki. Although the third year has sweet tooth, she doesn't want to imitate Nozomi's idea for a date. But seeing the disappointed look on Maki's face—it just a glimpse though, so she's not too sure—she relents by buying crepe.

Convenient, since there's a stand for it in the park.

It's delicious. But she thinks she could make them tastier. Yeah. Praise her and her big ego.

Maki rolls her eyes hearing Nico's opinion about the crepe. "Like you could make anything except Curry and Nabe." Maki smartly prevents Nico to bring up the evidence.

"What? I can make anything as long as I know the recipes! No, even if I didn't know them I could create it myself! Since I'm the Super Idol Cook Nico!"

She's boasting.

Maki doesn't look impressed. She never did.

"Then, why not try cooking the thing's Eli cooked that other day?"

She stumps. She could make Japanese food. But Russia is another story. However it doesn't mean she wants to back down without a fight. Cooking is her only—one of her strong points. And she denies to lets Maki underestimates it.

"Okay. I'll make it for you tomorrow!"

.

.

.

Nico and her big mouth. One day is too short of time to learn it. She realizes now; why students are better off studying everyday than to try cramming all materials in one night. After browsing the internet for recipes, she feels a bit hopeless with the outcome. If she had one week to prepare, she could definitely make it. But one day…? There's no room for trial and error.

That's why after dinner, she asks her mom's permission to let her sleepover at Eli's. She has asked the blonde before, of course. She still has common sense. And although a bit bewildered, the student council president agrees to her request easily.

"It's nice to see you, Nico."

Eli, after she mellowed, is in fact a typically warm person. Nico thinks it easier forcing Eli to do something than she's trying to make Umi wears cute outfit (better leave that job to Honoka and Kotori), or to stops Hanayo for panicking, or instructing Maki to smile. And comparing Eli to Nozomi is like comparing Heaven to Earth.

She doesn't understand how the blonde could keep up with Nozomi's antic. She wouldn't say her opinion out loud though; she knows Eli would defend her—their—friend. And she doesn't have any plan to upsetting the fellow third year.

Eli is kind, but she's not kind to the people who insulted her friends.

Not to mention the blonde is not one to quickly grasp a joke. She's almost as stiff as Umi in that regards.

They finished making the food. And while Nico doesn't feel really satisfied with the result, Eli's praise makes it a bit better.

"By the way, why are you suddenly asked me to teach you?"

Leave it to Eli to agreed helping when she didn't even know the reason. Nico would never do something like that.

"Because Maki said I couldn't cook what you cooked the other day," she answers without explaining anything. Eli doesn't ask anymore though, she's just smiling in a way that makes you feel naked all of sudden, like she knows your deep secret inside.

Maybe Eli and Nozomi are more alike than she thought.

.

.

.

Their meeting in the park is now more like a promise than a coincidence encounter. Although that morning Nico didn't go to the school through that place, and though they're not leaving at the same time after school, she still meets Maki. She feels suspicious; maybe the redhead purposely waits for her? But she casts aside that thought when she remember she was running to catch up with the younger girl.

She has promise with Maki, after all. And an Idol never breaks her promise.

"Maki-chan! My home, now!" she says without impromptu, grabbing the first year's hand before pulling the girl to follow. She's not sure why Maki's face suddenly getting red, not sure either why she suddenly thinks Maki's hand feels warm and soft. What she knows she just like that feeling… very much.

They stop at the grocery store before going to her home.

She needs to buy some ingredient for this special dinner. Maki doesn't say anything. She only ever says, "yes, yes…" to whatever Nico asks her. She doesn't know why Maki goes quiet like that, the readhead is not necessarily talkative, but she always has biting remark for Nico.

She shrugs it off after a while. She will make her talk after they got home.

.

.

.

It's nice to see her siblings behave without much trouble.

After she asked them to play with Maki, she's immediately starting to make dinner. It's earlier than usual, since she needs more time to make it. Following the recipes while remembering Eli's guide, Nico's cooking with more concentration than normal.

She wishes nothings will go wrong this evening. Because she would make Maki pays for doubting her skill. She would make Maki admits her cooking is tastier than whatever she had eaten. Nico forgets she has to compete with 5-stars restaurant's cook for that to happen.

When she finished, she feels too much exhausted—mentally and physically—to care for the result. She serves them without tasting it—yeah, she just scared, she knows. Her siblings don't wait long before gobbling their food down. All the while saying, "It's good!" "Delicious!" "Onee-sama's really a great cook!"

She's only smiling listening them praise her cook. At least there are still people who would appreciate her food honestly. She sneaks a peek at Maki, who is eating without changing her expression. Nico sighs.

"How it is, Maki-chan?"

The redhead raises her eyebrows at the question before throwing her glance away from Nico's. "It's fine."

Her heart sinks. But she smiles nonetheless. "What is that? You're so not honest, Maki-chan! Why can't you say what's on your mind? I know you think this is the best meal you ever ate!"

Nico laughs annoyingly. "The Super Idol Nico Nii is the one who made it, after all!"

Maki only grumbles her reply, staring at the ground. They continue to eat without much interaction after that.

.

.

.

Nico accompanies Maki partway to her home. They are walking side by side in silent. It's not awkward, but it's not exactly comfortable either. It's like you're walking alone, mechanically put down your feet in turn.

Nico doesn't know what to say.

It's rare for her to not know what to say. Although it's not unusual to hear she said something inappropriate to the mood.

But it's night. She is tired. And to be the butt of joke is not her idea to rest. She knows Maki would not open any conversation either, so it's fine for them to be silent. They don't have to bicker every time they are together, right?

They stop at the park. Nico's lagging a few steps behind the first year. Looking at the back of her junior, she opens her mouth, ready to say good night before going back home.

"Nico-chan."

She changes the gear in her mind. "G-Yeah?"

"It was delicious."

She blinks. She can't see Maki's face. But she can see the first year's ears reddening even from behind. She doesn't take the chance to tease her though, since she's herself not sure if her own face was in the same state or not.

Ah. She knows why now. At least for the latter.

.

.

.

Nico likes to think she's special. Maybe not for everybody, but at least for the people she cares about; she is special. It's her way to appreciate herself. You can say she's self-centered thinking like that, but it's one of her principles she would not throw.

Because… well, you can't expect someone to love you when you can't even love yourself, aren't you? And Nico loves love. She loves affection and attention all the same. That's why… she loves herself the most. And although it sounds selfish, it's fine. There's no need for other people to understand. It's her choice.

Her friends—mostly Nozomi—often said she was not honest with her feeling. She objects. It's not like she's lying or something. She just chooses to not say anything. She doesn't do something against her feeling. If she often teases Maki, bickering with her, it's because she likes doing it.

And she can truthfully say she likes Maki—as long as she doesn't need to say it out loud. It's true, she likes being with her, listening to the younger girl's playing. She won't lie about that.

That's why, different from elementary school boy, she understands what her motives exactly.

However what's her view about herself without doubt is not same with other's opinions about her. And although she likes being with Maki, it doesn't mean Maki enjoyed it too. If only they could understand what's each other really thinking without saying anything…

…but maybe it's best to be not to. Because like someone had said… ignorance is bliss.

.

.

.

She doesn't know why Maki called her to the park that night. Why the junior looks so nervous when she approaches her, and why she doesn't want to meet her eyes. She's sure the reason is not the one she's wanted and yet she can't help but feeling her hope rising all of sudden.

Nico greets her. "Maki-chan? What do you need me here?"

The redhead doesn't answer. Her eyebrows furrowed while she stares at the ground. Nico moves closer, trying to make the younger girl look at her. "Hey, Maki-ch—"

"I can't read you, Nico-chan."

Maki looks up all of sudden, meeting Nico's stare directly even with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Huh?"

Nico asks dumbly, surprised to see the younger's expression.

"Do you hate me? Do you like me? Do you even think about me at all? I don't know whether I'm special in your eyes, or maybe I was just some annoying junior you don't even care about. I don't know if you ever thought about me in positive light opposite with what you were saying or maybe you were always said what you meant. I don—"

"Maki-cha-."

"Which is it, Nico-chan?!"

She pauses. They pause. Nico tilts her head to the side, peering at the redhead. "I could say the same to you."

Maki glares. "Childish answers."

Nico smiles lightly. "True. I'm sorry, Maki-chan. I never said anything, didn't I?"

She likes Maki. She knows that much. But Maki doesn't know. Like she never knows what's Maki thinking about her too.

However it's clearer now. Where she needs to park her heart, she has to say it before. If not, she's better leave it.

"You're special, Maki-chan. And although I always said what I meant, I don't always say what I should say."

The redhead blinks. Her tear's falling.

"I don't know Maki-chan is a crybaby," Nico wipes the tear. "You're too cute, it's unfair."

"Nico-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I've guessed it from your speech before," says Nico cheekily.

She doesn't guess Maki would pinch her face though.

* * *

A/N: What the heck I was writing... it ended so abruptly.


End file.
